GOOD HUNTERS?
by The Sea Fox
Summary: Tonight, TEAM AVATAR joins the Hunt
1. Chapter 1

The four hunters stood before the foggy entrance to the graveyard.

Mako, in his hunter attire with a top hat, gripped his Saw Cleaver. "You all know the plan. Everyone ready?"

Korra, in her hunter cloths with the cap and mask, switched her Threaded Cane to its wipe mode. "Yes."

Asami, wearing the crow feather outfit, brandished her twin Blades of Mercy. "I'm ready."

Bolin, in his charred hunter set, raised his Kirk Hammer. "All set."

Mako then stared at the fog, on the other side was their prey. "Then lets go!"

The four hunters passed through the fog, into the dark graveyard. It did not take long to spot their prey.

Father Gascoigne, the man stood in a corner of the area, mumbling under his breath. "So, the hunters have returned?"

"Gascoigne, today is the day we kill you!" shouted Korra.

Gascoigne sighed as he faced them. "It doesn't matter. Soon we all will be beasts."

"Remember the plan guys," Mako whispered one last time, then yelled. "Charge!"

The four hunters charged together, then quickly scattered in different directions as Gascoigne aimed his blunderbuss and fired. Bullets flying everywhere but missed them. Gascoigne then extended his Hunter Axe to its full length and charged to meet them halfway through the graveyard.

Mako and Asami came at him head on, while Korra circled to the side and Bolin kept his distance. Gascoigne swung his axe at Asami, but the girl dropped and slide between his legs, as she stabbed her swords into his feet, nailing him to the ground, immobilizing him.

Gascoigne grunted, then faced Mako as the boy tried to cut him down with an arc slice. But the deranged hunter blocked it with a brutal CLANG! As their weapons clashed then locked.

As Gascoigne stared Mako down, he suddenly heard a swishing sound as Korra's whip wrapped around his neck from behind, then she and Asami gripped the whip and pulled. The tall man gagged as the whip's blades cut into his neck, he leaned backwards, off balanced.

Mako, his cleaver still trapping Gascoigne's axe, grinned. "Bolin, now!"

"Right brother, here I come!"

Bolin, who had been waiting for the right moment, rushed towards Gascoigne in his weak state, and leaped into the air, about to bring his hammer down and smash the prey's head.

The Hunt was over!

Suddenly! Gascoigne released one hand from his axe, drew his blunderbuss and fired it point blank at Bolin.

Bolin cried out as the bullets pierced through his armor and flesh. He fell to the ground, stunned and bleeding.

"Bolin!"

Mako then watched as Gascoigne grabbed at Korra's whip and tore it off, shredding his neck, then pulled his legs free from Asami's swords, tearing his feet. But he didn't seemed to notice the blood gushing from his wounds as he stared at Mako, a beastly rage in his eyes.

"Die!"

He drew back his axe back and did a powerful spinning attack. Mako was unable to block the axe as it struck him, sending him flying backwards to the ground, his cleaver from his hands, a large gash across his chest.

Mako screamed in pain as he took the blood vail from his coat and pumped it into his body. Instantly, the blood healed him and he looked up…Just in time to see Gascoigne raise his axe above his wounded brother's head.

"Bolin!"

Bolin slowly faced Gascoigne, right as the axe came down and split his head in a spray of blood and brains.

"NO!"

Korra threw a fiery cocktail that exploded across Gascoigne back, getting his attention as he now faced her and Asami who had retrieved her duel swords. He charged at them

The female hunters fought together, keeping their distance, slipping and sliding around Gascoigne, avoiding his deadly axe, while cutting away at his flesh, bit by bit, killing him.

Watching, Mako felt a burning rage as the mysterious Yharnam Blood flowed through his veins. He stood, then, with only his pistol in hand, he roared.

Gascoigne turned around to see Mako running towards him at full speed, and prepared to cut him in half with his axe. But right before he could, Mako fired his pistol. The bullet hit Gascoigne, stunning him as he fell to his knees.

Glancing up, Gascoigne saw Mako standing before him, with the same beastly rage in his eyes.

Mako then plunged his hand into Gascoigne chest, then ripped out his vital organs.

Gascoigne fell back, a fountain of blood springing out of him.

Korra, Asami, and Mako stood around him, watching him die when…

"Ooh, what's that smell? The sweet blood, oh, it sings to me. It's enough to make a man sick!"

The three hunters then watched as Gascoigne's body began to shift and change, then suddenly explode!

As Mako cleared his eyes, he stared in horror at the monster Gascoigne had become. Korra and Asami got over their shock first, and tried to rush the beast.

But as Asami tried to slash at him-it, the beast moved so fast and grabbed both her arms, then tore them from her limbs. She screamed in agony and shock until she was silenced by the beast as it smashed her to death with her own arms.

"Asami!"

Before Korra could do anything, the beast picked up Asami's remains and threw them at her. Korra was knocked to the ground, feeling sicken that she was drenched in her lover's guts, until the beast stood over her and soon put an end to her misery.

Mako stared, in paralyzed shock. It wasn't until the beast finally faced him, the last hunter, that he looked for his cleaver. He located it, resting just within a short distance from him.

He raced for it, but just as his hand touched it, the beast jumped so high in the air then came straight down, right above Mako.

Just before he was crushed to a bloody pulp, Mako thought. **I hate bloodborne.**

Then died…again.


	2. Chapter 2

Mako awoke and found himself in the Hunter's Dream. Laying on the pavement before the house.

Bolin, Asami and Korra were already there.

Bolin was hugging his hammer as it had a crack in it. "Hammy, don't die on me! It's okay, I'll get you fixed up good as new."

Korra was sitting on a rock, Asami crouched before her.

"Are you sure you're alright, Korra?"

"I'm fine, thanks," Korra answered but she clearly looked shaken up from the fight.

Asami gripped her shoulders. "Come on, what is it?"

Korra couldn't help but cry as she hugged her girlfriend. "It was just horrible, watching you die. I was so scared, that this time, I might never see you again."

Asami hugged her back then smiled at her. "Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere without you." They embraced again.

Watching them, Mako sat then hunched over with his arms folded. "Oh, I'm fine, thanks for asking everyone."

Hearing his sarcastic voice, all three looked at him. They were all frowning.

"This is all because of you!" said Korra accusingly.

"Me?" said Mako, surprised. "What did I do?"

"You're the one who keeps making us go back to face that monster."

"Well how was I supposed to know he was going to change?"

"You didn't. That's the problem." Said Asami. "You keep leading us straight into these things before we know what's going on. That's why we keep dying."

Mako felt stunned. "So what are you saying? That we should give up?"

"I'm saying, we need a better plan."

"I agree," said Bolin. "My Hammy keeps getting hurt every time we go out there."

"Your Hammy is a giant battle hammer." Said Mako, frustrated with his brother. "It's supposed to get hurt when we hunt."

"Humph! Well now I have to repair it again thanks to your bad leadership." Bolin then pulled out a coldbloods from his pocket and consumed it for blood echoes to repair his hammer.

Korra and Asami started doing the same, going through their inventory to see what they still had.

Mako also checked his cleaver and saw the blade was damaged. After searching his pockets he realized he was all out of coldbloods and had used his last bullet and blood vial.

"Hey Bolin, can you spare me some blood echoes so I can repair my cleaver and restock my inventory?"

"What? No way brother. Do you know how long it took me to find all these?"

Mako sighed then turned to Asami and Korra. "Girls?"

Asami glared. "Get them yourself if you must have them."

Mako had had enough. "What is it with all of you?! I'm all out of everything and you won't even help me."

"You're out of everything because you're always getting hurt." snapped Asami.

"And the reason you don't have anything is because you don't take the time to look for things." Snapped Korra.

"I'm always getting hurt because I'm always going in first." Mako snapped back. "And we don't have time to go look behind every corner for something."

"Well, maybe if you stopped telling to keep going, we wouldn' be here right now!"

"Argh!" Mako gritted "I'm the leader, it's my job to tell guys to keep going."

Korra jumped to her feet. "Well maybe we don't want you as our leader anymore!"

Mako looked at all three as they stared at him. "What? You think one of you can do better?"

"I doubt any of us can do worse," hissed Asami.

Mako felt his burning rage return. He threw his cleaver to the ground. "Fine! If you don't want me, I'll hunt by myself!"

"Good!" all three said in unison.

"Fine!" Mako said back.

They were all quite for a second, the tension high in the air. Till they heard soft footsteps and turned to see the Doll walking down from the house's steps.

The Doll stopped to stare at them. "Ah. Good Hunters, you are back," she tilted her head. "So soon?"

All four didn't answer, just grouched in bitterness that they were defeated again.

The Doll smiled. "Very well. Gehrman wishes to speak with you."

…

Mako, Bolin, Asami, and Korra stood around Gehrman as he sat rocking in his wheelchair, silent. Then he spoke. "So, the prey is stronger than you expected?"

Korra sighed. "It's no use. No matter what we do, nothing can kill that monster."

"Nothing?" Gehrman chuckled. "Oh, there is always someway of killing a beast. You just have to be strong enough to do it."

"But Gehrman, we all fought together and yet we still couldn't defeat Gascoigne" said Mako.

Gehrman nodded. "Yes, perhaps that's why you lost."

"What do you mean?' asked Mako.

Gehrman leaned back. "Simply this. Perhaps the problem isn't that you're not strong together, it's because you are not strong alone."

All four were confused.

Asami asked. "But wait. Aren't we as hunters supposed to hunt together?"

"Yes," Gehrman answered. "But, suppose you find yourself alone. Then what? Would you survive then?"

Neither Mako, Bolin, Asami, nor Korra spoke, since they already knew the answer.

Gehrman continued. "You four have fought together for a long time, that is good. You four have come to rely on each other for strength, that is also good. But it is within yourself you must find your true strength. You cannot always rely on others for help cause a day will come when you are on your own. And when that day comes, only you can save yourself.

Gehrman was quite, letting his words sink in.

All four hunters stood there, looking down at their feet. Mako was the first to move, he walked out the house, Bolin was going to follow him but Gehrman stopped him.

"He needs to be alone right now, same as you."

…

Mako stood at the fountain, leaning over and staring into his reflection.

 **Is he right?** He thought. **Have I been relying on other people for strength all this time?**

He thought about Bolin, sure his brother always preferred to be around other people, but he was never afraid to do things on his own, no matter what it was.

And Korra and Asami, sure they both were always together now, but they were just as wild, independent and headstrong on their own.

And him…? He couldn't remember a time where he stuck it out all by himself. Growing up, looking after Bolin, always being protective of him, of Asami, of Korra. Working with Lin, with Wu.

He had always told himself that he was doing it because they needed him, but now he realized it was always him that needed them!

And now, here he was again, telling the team what to do, trying to be the strong one. All because if he didn't have them, he wouldn't know what to do.

"I am weak." He admitted to himself. "I have always been weak." He gripped the fountain so tight. "Not anymore."

...

When he arrived at the tombstones that would teleport them back to the Hunt, the team was already there, waiting for him, their weapons fixed, their inventory full.

Bolin approached him. "Hey Mako, We all had some spare blood echoes so we decided to give them to you."

Mako stared at the gift in Bolin's hand, then smiled. "That's alright, you keep it."

All three looked surprised, then Asami said. "But how to you plan to lead us then?"

"Where not going back," Mako answered. "You three have done enough for now. You should get some rest first."

Bolin sighed in relief. "Oh good. Cause I think we could all use a vacation."

"Not us," Mako then said. "You three."

"What about you?" asked Korra.

I'm going back."

"What!"

"But Mako, you'll be killed! Slaughtered! Torn to pieces!" cried Bolin.

Mako stood firm. "Not if I slaughter them first."

Korra confronted her ex. "But Mako, why are you doing this?"

Mako sighed. "Because I must." He touched her shoulder. "Please Korra, you have to trust me."

Korra stared for a long time. "I do trust you." Then nodded. "Alright, but be careful."

"And try not to die," said Bolin.

"I won't," Mako looked to Asami.

The girl gave him the thumbs up. "Go get them."

Mako smiled. "Thanks guys."

…

Gascoigne stared at the lone hunter. "You're back?"

"Yes."

"Alone?"

Mako readied his cleaver. "I may be alone, but that's all I need to kill you."

Gascoigne nodded. "As you wish."

The two charged, roaring as they clashed.

…

Mako awoke and found himself resting on the pavement of the Hunter's Dream, Bolin, Asami and Korra were all standing there, smirking down on him.

"Back so soon?" Korra joked.

Mako slammed his forehead to the ground in defeat. "I hate Bloodborne."

THE END


End file.
